


Oswald and Jim Reminisce

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Older Characters, Reminiscing, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sentimental, True Love, love is love, schmaltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Oswald and Jim look back and reflect on their lives in their twilight years.  Very bittersweet, but mostly sweet.  Warning - sentiment overload.  Keep some tissues handy.Also spoiler alert - major character death (mentioned).





	Oswald and Jim Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gobblepot Positivity Week 2018 - for two prompts: 'Growing Old Together' and 'Parenting'.
> 
> This will be the final chapter in the Cobblepot Chronicles - tying up the threads of works 1-3.  
> I recommend listening to this song, or at least reading the lyrics.
> 
> Somewhere Only We Know - Keane  
> YouTube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n800kdI_-g4
> 
> Such a beautiful, plaintive song with stunning words. I think this fits older Oswald and Jim like a glove.
> 
> Lyrics.
> 
> I walked across an empty land  
> I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
> I felt the earth beneath my feet  
> Sat by the river, and it made me complete
> 
> Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
> I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on  
> So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
> I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin
> 
> I came across a fallen tree  
> I felt the branches of it looking at me  
> Is this the place we used to love?  
> Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?
> 
> Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
> I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on  
> So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
> I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin
> 
> And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
> Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
> This could be the end of everything  
> So why don't we go  
> Somewhere only we know?
> 
> Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
> I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on  
> So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
> I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin
> 
> And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
> Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
> This could be the end of everything  
> So why don't we go?  
> So why don't we go?
> 
> This could be the end of everything  
> So why don't we go  
> Somewhere only we know  
> Somewhere only we know  
> Somewhere only we know?
> 
> Songwriters: RICHARD DAVID HUGHES,TIMOTHY JAMES RICE-OXLEY,TOM CHAPLIN

“Do you remember when we first kissed in public?”

“Yeah, it was right in front of Barbara!  She was so pissed.”

Oswald giggled demonically.

“That was very well-orchestrated - Mr Penguin.”  Jim grinned.

“It was, wasn’t it - Commissioner Gordon. ”

They were walking slowly through the park….reminiscing….reflecting….

Oswald hobbled a little slower than he used to - especially now it was late autumn and the cold weather played such havoc with his bad leg.

He was content though.  Content to walk by Jim’s side, his left hand slipped through Jim's arm, his right leaning heavily on his cane - a lot more heavily these days.  But his heart felt so much lighter….

His wild raven hair was fading to grey, and grey-moustached Jim’s fair head was full of pepper and salt.  He looked very distinguished, Oswald reflected, and no less handsome for it.  He tried  to tell him that often.

“I suppose we had better get back to the Mansion soon.  Alexander will be wondering where we’ve got to!”  Oswald chuckled.  “That young man is so impatient - and such a worrier.  He’s a chip off the old block, eh?”

“Yeah, he sure is,” smiled Jim.  “Except that he qualified as a lawyer.  I’m glad that didn’t stick in your craw, Cobblepot.”

“Well, it has its uses, as you know.”  Oswald smirked knowingly and winked.

Then he sighed deeply, and clouds appeared in his sky-blue eyes.  

“Taran would have been so proud of how he turned out.”  His voice sounded distant and sad.

“Yes, she would,” said Jim quietly.  He stopped walking and Oswald stopped with him.  He turned to Jim and looked up at him wearily.  

“I think someone needs a hug!”  Jim put his arms around Oswald, ignoring the invasive stares, mutterings and raised eyebrows of the people walking past them and around them.  He squeezed him tightly. He kissed his greying raven crown.

“I know you miss her.  I do, too,” he rasped into Oswald’s parting.

“You do?”  Oswald raised his head.  His clouded blue eyes were misted with tears.

“Yes, of course I do.  I know we didn’t always see eye to eye - but we both agreed over you.  We both fell in love with you.  We BOTH would do anything for you.”

“She resented you at first, didn’t she?”

“Oh, yeah!”  Jim chuckled.  “She hated me!  Then she saw how happy I made you, and how happy you made me - and she kinda warmed to me then.  She always wanted the best for you and she didn’t think I was good enough. And she was right!  And once she knew I agreed with her, we were fine. Oh, and she was always grateful to me for saving you from Ed!  She said, “Well, Jim, I guess it could have been worse - it could have been Nygma. That would have been the last straw.””

“Yes, she hated Ed with a passion, didn’t she?  But..oh, Jim….I wish I could have given her what she wanted.  Jim, she gave me a son!  And she never asked anything of me.”

“She gave US a son, Oswald.  She gave me her blessing to adopt Alexander.  And you did give her Alexander - and the other thing she really wanted, in the end. ”

“When we all knew she wouldn't be with us much longer.  Jim, you didn't mind did you - I mean, that I married her….”

“No, I didn’t,  you know that.  Her time was limited.  It was right that you made her happy in the time she had left.” 

“And now we are married - you and I.  The Master Criminal and his Mister Police Commissioner.  Till death do us part.”

“There would be no other way for them to take us from each other.”  Jim smoothed back Oswald’s greying locks and kissed him gently.

“I know - and that so very nearly happened….so many times!”  Oswald shuddered.  He knew it still could, but couldn’t bring himself to say it.  

Jim embraced him again.  He put his lips to Oswald’s ear.  “But they didn’t!” he whispered defiantly.  “And they won’t!”

Oswald sighed happily.  “No, you are right of course - as always.”   He peered up at Jim.

“So - do you still fancy me now I’m old and grey and wizened, James Gordon?”  he grinned, his azure eyes twinkling mischievously and his crow’s feet crinkling.

“You’ll always be my little raven haired beauty - you know that, Oswald Cobblepot.”

Oswald smiled his catlike smile, his dimples now close companions with the wrinkles on his cheeks.  “I’ll never get tired of hearing that.  We rub along quite nicely together now, don’t we, my distinguished Mr Police Commissioner?”

“Yeah, we do.  I’m glad we took a chance on one another.  I tried to deny my true feelings for you for so long!”

“Me too - for you.  I was scared I’d get hurt.  You were always so cold and dismissive towards me - I was afraid to take the risk.  Once bitten twice shy, I thought.”

“I’m sorry I was so crap to you all that time.  It was because I was scared too!”

“I know that now, Jim.  You know I know!”

Jim smiled.  “Yeah.  Listen, Oswald - when you came to me, so worried about Taran - that time when she disappeared - my heart went out to you.  You were so distraught.  I’d never seen you in such a bad state.  I wanted to hold you and tell you it would all be all right...but I couldn’t….”

“I know.  But you did eventually.  And everything is all right now.”  He gave Jim’s arms a squeeze.

“We both know the secret to a long and happy marriage,” Oswald continued,   “We are on opposite sides, but opposites attract, they say.  And we know how to deal with our dilemma, don’t we?”  He winked.

“Yes, we do.  ‘Silence is golden’.  ‘Ask no questions, and you’ll be told no lies’.  These sayings seem to have been tailor made for us!”

“Yes. And we both enjoy the silence, don’t we?”

“Oh yeah.  We do.  Silence can speak louder than words.”

Every night, as they lay down to rest,  they held one another, just breathing - enjoying the silence, knowing how harmful words could be sometimes.  Speech wasn’t even silver at times - it could be lead.   They knew that this quiet comfort they now shared had come from strife, blood and tears,  and had been more than deserved through their suffering.  And they wouldn’t be waking up alone again.

Jim kissed Oswald’s forehead.  He sighed.  “I guess we’d better get going.”

“Yes, come on then, let’s get moving.  We don’t want to keep Alexander - our son - waiting.”

“You know, that sounds better and better each time you say it....”

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/Tk3hLVoI4iM  
> Enjoy the Silence, Depeche Mode


End file.
